His Queen B
by JustRaeInc
Summary: It's the Chuck and Blair we all love but set in early 19th Century London.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I am obsessed with Chuck and Blair. They are the best fictional couple since Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara. This story is purely for fun. The plot is based loosely on the TV series, _Gossip Girl_, but with a Regency Period twist. There will be familiar scenes throughout. Also, while Rated M, I do not have pointless smut in my stories. But trust me, I plan on taking full advantage of the presence of carriages, corsets and midnight trysts in the gardens. So without further ado, enjoy!

**His Queen B**

**Chapter One: Secrets**

Charles Bass, future Duke of Warwick, hid his annoyance behind a smirk as he surveyed his garden tea party companions. All of the usual suspects were in attendance. Blair Waldorf was flirting with Nathaniel Archibald. Nathaniel was keeping a jealous eye on Serena van der Woodsen. Serena was entertaining the notorious Carter Baizen. And Chuck… he sipped quietly at his scotch-laced tea and watched the drama unfold.

He was not, however, completely immune to the drama or as far removed from it as he appeared. Chuck had been in love with Blair Waldorf for as far back as he could remember. As a Bass and son of a duke, he was only satisfied with the best of everything… and even as a young man, he had recognized that Blair's superiority matched his own. Unfortunately, Blair did not return the recognition. Her idea of the best suitor was none other than Chuck's best friend, the noble Lord Archibald, Earl of Lancaster.

"Nate? Are you listening to me?" Blair whined from across the table, her lips forming into a pretty pout.

"Yes… of course," Nate replied absently, his gaze narrowing at Carter as he playfully kissed Serena's hand.

A mix of emotions flared in Chuck while he watched Blair delicately sip her tea, her eyes casting desperate looks at Nate through her long lashes. Chuck could not withstand the similar, pathetic display that had become a constant occurrence in their informal gatherings over the past few months. This was not Blair Waldorf, or Queen B, a title she had earned from him in childhood. If she were to choose him as a suitor, Chuck thought, she would never have to beg for his attention… ever.

"Waldorf," Chuck said as he stood up. Blair looked at him, her mouth still in a pout.

"I was hoping for a closer look at your mother's gazebo. Would you mind giving me a private tour?" he drawled in his usual salacious manner. Blair rolled her eyes but shrugged in acquiescence, taking his proffered arm as he escorted her away from Serena's bright laughter and Nate's jealous stares.

"Archibald is a lost cause for you," Chuck said as soon as they were out of hearing. At Blair's silence, he pressed on. "Why not take the upcoming season as an opportunity to find someone worthy of your affections?" he asked, sampling her beauty with his eyes as they raked over her lace-trimmed attire. The white silk linen gown, with rose-colored vertical stripes, was very fashionable, very innocent and most likely something forced upon her by the dreaded Eleanor Waldorf, Blair's tyrannical mother.

"I still have time," Blair said coolly, dismissing Chuck's advice and disengaging her arm from his. "Not all women can have sunshine bursting out of every pore like Serena."

"Archibald simply wants what he can't have," Chuck explained, irritated and baffled by Blair's insecurities. "Perhaps if you were a little more elusive--"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blair snapped, her chocolate eyes flashing with anger.

"Please," he lazily pleaded. "I'm Chuck Bass. I know a desperate woman when I see one."

Blair wordlessly scolded him with a withering look, a silent warning to him not to stray any further into that particular conversation. Chuck ignored her warning.

"Blair, I know you. Marrying Archibald will not garner your mother's approval-"

"Has it never occurred to you that I love him?" Blair interjected, taking the bait. "Do you have any idea how it tortures me, knowing he prefers _her_ over me? Then again, what would _Chuck Bass_ know about love?" she assessed scathingly.

In a blur of pink stripes, Blair rushed ahead of Chuck, quickly climbing the steps to the gazebo and stopping at the center of the structure, wrapping her arms around herself. Chuck lingered behind, keeping his distance for the moment. He and Blair had always had a strong but volatile friendship. But even Blair, the woman he had secretly adored since childhood, knew very little of the real Chuck Bass.

To everyone, and to Blair, he was the son of Bartholomew Bass, present Duke of Warwick. Carter Baizen, even with his notorious reputation, was no match for Chuck. Maybe it was because he had never known his mother. Maybe it was because Bart Bass was a vile bastard who refused to show his son love and affection. Or maybe it was because he was one of the wealthiest heirs in all of Britain. For whatever reason, Chuck had always done as he pleased, seduced whomever he pleased and in the process had earned himself the wickedest reputation in London.

Whores and ladies and debutantes alike, he had seduced countless women and broken the law on numerous occasions, bribing and blackmailing his way out of trouble for years. He was a shameless rake and self-proclaimed bachelor for life. Or at least, that is the persona he had built and perfected. Unreadable, unpredictable and unchangeable and with eyes dark as sin, Chuck was the most desirable bachelor and, at twenty-one years of age, the youngest. Most women threw themselves at him… except Blair, of course.

And that was the way it would always be, Chuck had decided. He could never make her happy. She wanted a Nate in shining armor, to complete her life long fantasy of becoming Lady Archibald. Chuck, on the other hand, was a damned soul. He would never be noble or worthy of Blair's love. This he had always known and why he had never pursued her. That did not, however, stop him from lavishing her with gifts at every opportunity or helping her achieve her goals. It had only been a few months since her eighteenth birthday. Chuck had given Blair an exquisite diamond necklace. When it came to making Blair happy, no sum of money was too large, no scheme too diabolical. So if it was Archibald she wanted…

Pulling a thin cheroot out of his pocket case, Chuck lit it up and carelessly tossed the match away as he entered the gazebo, casually leaning against a post and taking a long drag.

"If you want him, I know a way," Chuck hinted nonchalantly, puffing a few smoke rings in her direction. Blair immediately perked up at this announcement.

"What do you suggest?" she asked slyly. Chuck masked his face into a devilish smirk.

"Lead him into a compromising position that will leave him with no other choice but to marry you," Chuck explained as if the plan were as simple as a child's game. Blair's eyes narrowed at him.

"_Seduce_ him?" Blair scoffed with disgust. "_Trap_ him into marriage? I wouldn't dream of it."

Chuck was unmoved by her protests and took another drag.

"Women have been doing it for centuries, Waldorf. Consider it a rite of passage into the perfect life you want." Chuck stepped away from the wall towards her. "I volunteer to be your personal tutor in the tender art of seduction."

At that blunt offer, Blair was forced to laugh aloud.

"You are not serious?" she nearly shouted. "I should risk my reputation with you in order to coerce the man that I love? " She arched a challenging brow at him. "I'm not sure that the risk is entirely worth it."

Chuck stepped even closer to her until his riding jacket brushed her gown. Blair tensed as he leaned in towards her ear.

"Oh, it's worth it," he rasped, letting his breath brush her cheek as he backed away and turned to leave the gazebo. Descending the steps, he tossed his cheroot. "Think about it, Waldorf," he called before slinking away into the gardens like a snake in the grass.

Blair smoothed the front of her gown, ignoring the pit of pleasurable heat in her stomach that her private interactions with Chuck always produced. His plan would be tempting for a desperate woman, which Blair certainly was not. She and Chuck had often conspired together throughout the years, manipulating people out of boredom. But rarely had their games caused any grief to those closest to them. But this game that Chuck wanted to play… Blair knew she could never even consider entertaining the idea of such a treacherous plan. She forced Chuck's words from her mind and vowed never to recall that particular conversation ever again.

Unfortunately, that vow was broken only a few minutes later when Blair followed a shortcut through the rose garden and discovered Nate and Serena having a heated discussion.

"Nate, you must stop this. Please, let me go," Serena implored, stepping away from him.

"Serena--" Nate pleaded, grabbing her arm. Serena's eyes caught Blair's.

"B!" Serena cried with relief, breaking away from Nate and hurrying to her friend's side.

"_S_," Blair drawled sweetly with a tight smile. Ignoring Nate, she linked arms with Serena, and they escorted each other back to the veranda where Chuck and Carter were nibbling on biscuits. The men stood up as the two ladies approached. Nathaniel appeared shortly after. Chuck could read from Blair's expression that something unfavorable had occurred.

"Well, gentlemen," Chuck said dryly, "It seems that the ladies have grown tired of us."

"Yes, you're all excessively boring," Serena joked, winking at Carter. Nate scowled.

"When do you plan on returning to Town?" Blair asked conversationally, taking Chuck's arm and leading the way for the rest of the party back into the Waldorf Manor.

"Shortly, actually," Chuck answered, letting Blair lead them further ahead of everyone else. "I have business to tend to with my father-"

"Oh, how lovely!" Blair cut in with sham enthusiasm. Casting a quick glance behind them, she leaned in closer to Chuck. "Can you meet me at our place tonight?" she whispered conspiratorially.

Chuck's face genuinely lit up at the mention of their childhood spot. He smiled, exhibiting a rare display of boyish dimples.

"Anything for you, Waldorf," he whispered back.

Blair responded with the usual roll of her eyes. They stopped in the elaborate marble foyer and waited for the others to catch up. She caught a glimpse of Nate sulking behind Carter and Serena before Chuck suddenly took possession of her lace-gloved hand and raised it to his lips.

"Is ten o'clock acceptable?" he asked, kissing her knuckles.

Blair roughly retrieved her hand and stomped down hard on the inside of Chuck's foot, causing him to swear under his breath.

"Sounds delightful!" Blair replied cheerfully, turning her back on him to greet the others. "Thank you, gentlemen, for paying us a visit. We shall see you all at Almack's?" she asked brightly, beaming her most gracious smile.

Carter was most eager to respond, assuring both ladies that he would be in attendance. Nate and Chuck offered their assurance without much warmth or conviction. Once the men had departed, Blair dropped her social façade and walked passed Serena into the Blue Salon, Blair's favorite room for entertaining guests or relaxing. She sat upon a golden silk settee and calmly adjusted her gown around her as Serena cautiously entered the room and sat down next to her.

"B," Serena began quietly. "What happened with Nate in the garden… You know I would never betray you…"

"Do I?" Blair asked coldly, arching a brow at her friend. "Is it not enough that my mother prefers you? But now you have to steal my fiancée?"

"That's not fair," Serena scolded. "I have discouraged Nate as much as I possibly can. And as for your mother…" her words trailed off, for even Serena could not explain Eleanor's neglectful behavior towards her own flesh and blood.

Blair dropped her gaze to her lap, fiddling with her gloves.

"I know," Blair admitted, her lips slightly quivering. "I missed you terribly while you were away at boarding school. But things have been so different ever since you came here to stay with us-"

"Blair, if you wish for me to leave, tell me," Serena said, reading Blair's thoughts. "CeCe has been insisting that I join her in London for the Season. If that is what you wish for me to do…"

Blair looked at her friend then, feeling somewhat ashamed for even questioning Serena's loyalty. She knew Serena loved her and would do anything for her. For the sake of their friendship, she wished she could make her insecurities disappear.

"I would never subject you to the torture of staying with your grandmother," Blair finally said with a small smile. Serena laughed with gratitude and gave Blair a brief hug before rising from the settee.

"Thank you, B," she said, lightly dancing on her feet. She twirled in elation. "Our first season!" she squealed excitedly. She pulled Blair to her feet and forced her to spin around the room. As both girls laughed and danced, Blair temporarily forgot about her latest scheme.

* * *

"Miss Blair?" Dorota, the Polish maid, called in a loud whisper. Blair turned around in the hallway, clutching her shawl more closely around her nightgown.

"Yes, Dorota?" Blair answered innocently.

"Where Miss Blair go in her nightgown so late in evening?" Dorota interrogated.

"I need fresh air," Blair lied, knowing that Dorota would see right through her. She was the only real mother Blair had ever had and knew Blair better than anyone else because of it.

"I go with you," Dorota insisted.

"No, please, I won't be long," Blair promised, running away before Dorota could argue.

Dorota shook her head at Blair's retreating figure.

"No man marries girl who wears nightgown out of doors," she mumbled as she returned to her quarters.

Outside, Blair's slippers softly scuffed the grass as she hurried across the manicured lawns to the wooded area just beyond. At the edge of the trees, she could see a lantern glowing ahead and knew that Chuck was waiting for her. She followed the slightly overgrown trail into the trees, eyeing the childhood fort with a strong feeling of nostalgia.

Between two large oak trees was a fort… actually, more of a small wooden house. A rope ladder led up to the porch surrounding it. Sitting casually on the porch with his feet dangling down and a lantern perched beside him was none other than Chuck himself, Blair's childhood partner in crime.

"It has been too long since our last round table, my lady," Chuck greeted lightly. "I'm afraid it's too late to conquer the empire now."

Blair laughed at the remembrance of their childhood schemes. With their families owning neighboring estates, she and Chuck had played king and queen, the tree house serving as their castle. They had conspired to take over the world, but first the British Empire. It was their escape… from Chuck's father… from Blair's mother… it was the one place where Chuck and Blair had control, where they ruled together.

"I believe our last congress was shortly before you went off to university," Blair recalled, climbing the rope ladder with eagerness and familiarity. Chuck assisted her as she reached the top and grabbed the tail of her shawl when it fell off of her shoulders. As she situated herself next to him, he readjusted the shawl, his arm going around her in the process.

"Thank you," Blair said automatically, pulling the shawl tightly to her and leaning out of his hold.

"You're obviously not here to discuss an assassination plot," Chuck quipped, removing his arm from her shoulders and pulling a flask from his coat. He took a long swig. "What happened earlier with the golden couple?"

Blair glared at a patch of moonlight on the ground below them.

"I certainly haven't ruled out an assassination plot," Blair said darkly.

"That bad?" Chuck asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not even sure of what I saw," Blair continued. "But I am sure that Nate has made advances towards Serena and that she has denied him… thus far."

Chuck offered her his flask.

"Here," he mumbled. Blair waved a hand at it, but Chuck persisted. "Take it Waldorf. You'll need it in a moment."

"What do you mean?" Blair asked warily, accepting the flask.

Chuck played with the fringe of his favorite scarf.

"I know the real reason Serena suddenly left for boarding school last year," Chuck announced gravely.

Blair could only blink for a moment, nonplussed.

"Her mother forced her to leave after she was married to that American, Humphrey or whatever his name is," Blair said, a hint of disgust.

"That is part of it," Chuck conceded, stealing the flask away from her to take another swig and then returning it.

"Chuck," Blair warned. "What is it? Just tell me."

"Do you remember the Shepherd wedding? It was just before Serena's untimely departure—"

"Yes," Blair cut in. "What about it?"

"I can't believe I am the one telling you this," Chuck said, smiling disbelievingly and raking his hands through his dark hair.

"Chuck," Blair warned again.

"Nathaniel proposed to Serena that night, Blair," Chuck said more forcefully than he had intended. He took a deep breath before continuing. "She refused him, but he persisted. So when Lily gave her the option of boarding school in Switzerland—"

"The option?" Blair spat. "I thought she had no option! She told me it was boarding school or off to America to live with Lily and the rest of the Humphreys. She—"

"Lied to you," Chuck finished for her. "I think she felt guilty and didn't know how to dissuade Archibald. I made the mistake of assuming that Serena was nothing more to him than a schoolboy fantasy. Otherwise, I would have confessed all of this to you sooner."

"Which is why you took Nate with you when you went abroad last year," Blair surmised, her eyes darkening with moisture. "You tried to distract him with exotic beauties and adventures in foreign lands," she concluded sarcastically.

Chuck nodded, stealing the flask once again.

"Then you must have failed," Blair said brokenly, "Because he seems as much in love with her as ever."

Chuck looked at her then, at the silent tears falling down her beautiful face.

"Blair," he said softly, comfortingly. He placed his hand over hers and gently squeezed.

With a shake of her head, Blair removed her hand from under his and briskly wiped away the tears. Gathering her shawl, she hastily stood up and made her way down the rope ladder.

"Blair, wait!" Chuck called out, scrambling down the ladder and running to her. He spun her around to face him. "Do you still want to be Lady Archibald?" he asked, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Do you still want him?" Chuck repeated.

With tears building up again, Blair closed her eyes and nodded. And as with anything else that Blair Waldorf wanted, Chuck knew he would find a way to make it hers.

"By the end of the Season, you and Archibald will be married," Chuck promised, his heart hardening and sinking as the words left his mouth.

Blair shook her head.

"But how?" she sobbed. "He loves her. I knew it all along. I can't compete with her. She's everything that I'm not—"

Chuck grabbed her chin again.

"Look at me," he commanded. He waited until her eyes met his. "You are Blair Waldorf. Queen B. You're worth a thousand Serena van der Woodsens. Any man would be lucky to have you." Chuck's thumb smoothed away a tear as he stroked her cheek. "Nathaniel Archibald is no exception. He just needs a bit of… _persuasion_."

Blair's tears stilled as realization dawned in her eyes.

"You said Nate only wants what he can't have," she stated, her voice suddenly steady, almost wistful.

Chuck's mouth stretched into his classic smirk.

"Precisely," he drawled.

* * *

Blair returned to the house, renewed with a certain kind of excited energy that only Chuck and his schemes could inspire. Straightening her spine and masking her features into the perfect portrait of peace and composure, Blair marched into Serena's room without so much as a knock.

Serena was reading a letter by candlelight. No doubt from Nate, Blair assumed.

"Blair," Serena said, startled. She hastily discarded the letter and sat up in bed. "Something wrong?" she asked, noting Blair's odd, blissful demeanor.

"I want you to leave first thing tomorrow morning," Blair announced in a benign voice. "You'll tell my mother that you finally accepted CeCe's invitation to join her in London."

"Wait—B—why?" Serena sputtered out.

"Think, S," Blair ordered, smiling. "I realize you have received many proposals for marriage without a proper introduction into society, but surely there was one in particular that you failed to mention."

Guilt cast an unsavory shadow over Serena's face.

"Blair, I—"

"No need for more lies, Serena," Blair interrupted, her voice lined with steel. "See you in London."

Blair left Serena in a stunned stupor and returned to her room. As she snuggled into silk sheets, she stared up at the ceiling and grinned to herself, pondering on the plan that was already in motion. An hour or so ago, she had thought her dream of meeting Nate at the altar would never become a reality. But she had been reminded that all was not lost. Not without a fight. And with Chuck Bass at her side, she knew she would win.

**End of Chapter Note: **Don't worry. There is more to come. I have the entire story planned out. I welcome all nice reviews. Haters be damned! Then again, I can't imagine a Chair fan being a hater. We love the LOVE! 3 CHAIR!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Newcomers**

Chuck and Blair made a fetching image riding through Hyde Park in Chuck's prized phaeton, pulled by a grey Trakehner horse the Duke had imported from East Prussia. Blair leaned her head back to see beyond her lace-trimmed bonnet, smiling up at the puffy white clouds.

"Such a beautiful day," she sighed, closing her eyes and turning her face into the sun.

Chuck savored the moment, regretting his choice to drive the phaeton, for it prevented him from a more leisurely perusal of Blair in her morning bliss. He maneuvered them into a slower pace.

"We need to change your wardrobe," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked, looking down at her cream- colored morning gown. It was tailored to perfection and embroidered with black flowers on the wrists and virginally prim neckline.

"You're too … innocent," Chuck explained. "Nathaniel prefers a more seasoned fare."

Blair wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"_Does he_?" she said frostily. "Am I to dress like a common strumpet, then?"

The look Chuck gave her was positively sinful.

"Though I certainly would not object to such a display," he drawled, "Doing so might ruin your chances with the Patronesses at Almack's."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then _what_, pray tell, are you suggesting?" she said.

"I'm _suggesting_," he began archly, "That you dress a little more… suggestively. Perhaps a bit more décolletage to show off your ripe bosom," he advised, his lips curling into a deviant smirk.

Blair could only stare at him with lofty disdain.

"Please refrain from mentioning any particular part of my person- _ever_," she instructed.

Chuck returned his attention to steering the phaeton, though his devious smile lingered.

"I assume your mother has a pristine white dress picked out for you?"

"_Yes_," Blair answered.

"A few alterations are in order," Chuck said in a businesslike manner. "We want your luscious _bosom_ to be the center of Nathaniel's focus. Will your mother be out tomorrow?"

Blair glared straight ahead.

"She is having afternoon tea with Lady Beauchamp, you vile, immoral, repugnant—"

"Hold that thought," Chuck interjected, pointing a gloved finger at a vehicle in the distance. "I believe that's Georgina Spark's carriage coming towards us. You can save the string of insults for her."

A delicate groan escaped Blair.

"Just the thing to ruin my morning," she whined before composing herself.

Like Georgina Spark's herself, the oppressive size of the approaching carriage was like a dark cloud looming towards them. On the door rested a hand covered in black satin, and as the carriage pulled up beside the phaeton, an attractive redhead leaned forward, flashing a deceptively sweet smile.

"Blair," Georgina greeted serenely, her eyes skimming past Blair. "And Chuck," she practically purred. "I've just arrived to Town. And you?"

"_Just_, as well," Blair replied. "Your second Season, is it not? No luck finding a husband the first time around?" she needled pleasantly.

"None that suited my tastes," Georgina said, her smile hardening.

"Yes, well, perhaps if you had _taste_ to begin with," Blair quipped. Chuck coughed back a laugh. Georgina ignored Blair, and instead, flashed Chuck with seductive eyes.

"No matter," she said brightly. "I have bigger _fish_ to catch," she hinted in a provocative tone. Chuck shook his head in amusement.

"As always, a pleasure, Georgina," he said, bracing his hands on the reins and setting his horse in motion. With a tiny wave, Georgina retreated into her carriage and drove out of sight.

"'I have bigger _fish_ to catch,'" Blair imitated in a nasally tone. "How clever of her. What sort of _fashionable_ female wears black in May?" she pointed out.

"It fascinates me how easily she gets under your skin," Chuck mused. "What is it about her that offends you?"

"She is a product of the _nouveau riche_," Blair declared as if that explained everything. "Whether she lacks more in good breeding or in fashion is a worthy debate. How does she _not_ offend_ you_?"

Chuck … chuckled.

"Georgina is attractive, morally bankrupt and, most importantly, willing to do _anything_ to catch the notorious Chuck _Bass_," he claimed cockily.

"You're disgusting," Blair enunciated.

"That, I am," Chuck confirmed, grinning, "Which is why I am willing to offer you a proposition, one that would ensure Whoregina's social demise."

Blair eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm listening," she said.

"One scheme at a time, please," Chuck insisted with a sly smirk.

"Please yourself," Blair retorted, her hands twisting fretfully in her lap. "Your latest scheme has been extremely dull and fruitless thus far."

"Patience," Chuck reminded her gently, a gleam in his eye. "The seeds must be planted."

"Oh, how boring," she sulked. "At least assign me a more substantial task, some bit of manipulation to perform…"

"In due time, Waldorf," Chuck replied, bringing the phaeton to a stop in front of Blair's townhouse in St. James's Square. He hopped down from his seat, then offered his hand and assisted Blair down to the sidewalk.

"Till tomorrow," he murmured, languorously pressing his lips to her knuckles. For the briefest of moments, their eyes locked. But before Blair even had time to blush, Chuck was back in his seat and flapping the reins. As she watched him drive away, she noticed a familiar carriage parked next to the curb. She turned and stared mutinously at the front window.

"_Serena_," she muttered viciously. Sucking in a fueling breath, Blair ascended the steps, not skipping a beat as the front door opened and Vanya, the butler, ushered her in.

"Miss Blair," he sputtered as Blair breezed past him. Serena was sitting in the drawing room. Upon seeing Blair in the foyer, Serena rose from her chair.

"Miss Blair," Vanya sputtered again. "Miss Serena is here-"

"I gave you clear instructions to turn her away if she called," Blair hissed.

"Yes, yes, of course, Miss Blair," he answered in a rush. "But Miss Serena insisted on waiting-"

"Vanya," Blair cut in loudly, holding Serena's surprised stare. "Tell Miss _Serena_ that I am not in."

Vanya stood there awkwardly, glancing from Blair to Serena, both girls glaring at each other.

"But…" Vanya protested apologetically. "But Miss Blair—"

"Tell her!" Blair snapped.

"Blair, darling, calm yourself," Eleanor Waldorf's silky voice echoed through the foyer.

Blair spun around. A swarm of servants buzzed past her mother, all carrying colorful packages.

"Mother," Blair greeted with a tight smile. "Back so soon from your shopping excursion?"

"Was that Serena's carriage outside?" Eleanor asked, pulling off her gloves and hat and thrusting them at Vanya. Blair followed quietly as Eleanor glided past her into the drawing room.

"Serena, darling!" Eleanor welcomed warmly, taking both Serena's hands in hers. "I had been wondering when you would come to call on us."

"My grandmother has kept me engaged elsewhere," Serena said, giving Eleanor her most charming smile.

Blair stood just behind Eleanor, shooting icicles at Serena. "Serena was actually just leaving," she announced.

"No, not so _soon_," Eleanor objected. "I hear your mother has just returned from America, the Humphreys in tow."

"Yes, they arrived last night," Serena verified cheerfully. She cast a glance at Blair's curious expression. "But Blair is right," she said. "I really must be going—"

"In that case," Eleanor said, escorting Serena back to the foyer, "I invite you and your family to dine with us tomorrow evening. I insist. It has been too long since I've seen Lily."

"I am sure my mother and the Humphreys would be delighted," Serena replied graciously.

Blair wanted to rip every lock of blonde hair out of Serena's head as she watched her say goodbye and leave. Though she was curious about the Humphreys, her curiosity did not trump the sting of Serena's betrayal.

"Blair, that scowl is most unbecoming," Eleanor remonstrated as she swept through the foyer and up the staircase, leaving Blair to stew.

* * *

Chuck was bored. In true Bass style, he had rented out a private gentleman's club for an eventful evening of drinking, card playing and certain other activities that were unmentionable in polite society. It was a tradition, a rite of passage for some, and all of the wealthiest young bachelors were there to ring in the Season.

Perched on either side of Chuck with an arm around each was a set of twins. Both girls had long black hair and were wearing the most scandalous undergarments imaginable. With a lamentable sigh, Chuck patted them each on the hip.

"Ladies, entertain my guests," he said, shooing the twins away.

He scanned the room as he sipped his scotch, trying to find something, anything to lighten his mood. He finally found it.

"Nathaniel!" Chuck called enthusiastically, rising from his chair and approaching his friend. He spread his arms wide. "Welcome to the party. A drink? A whore? Name it, and it's yours."

Nate laughed. "Glad to see you in good spirits," he said.

Chuck noticed a young man standing behind Nate. His attire, though finely tailored, lacked the sophistication of most of the gentlemen present.

"I see you brought a friend," Chuck hinted.

"Oh, yes," Nate muttered. "I present to you a foreigner to our shores. Daniel Humphrey."

Daniel stepped forward, extending his hand.

"Humphrey?" Chuck echoed as if he had just vomited in his mouth.

"Uh… yes," Daniel replied unaffectedly, retracting his hand. "I prefer Dan. No one's called me Daniel in years."

Chuck eyed _Dan_ like a panther hunting his latest prey.

"Enjoy the party," he said coolly as he turned and walked away.

Nate found Chuck a few minutes later. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"He's an American," Chuck said with blunt disdain. "How did you even meet him?"

"I escorted Serena this morning. The Humphreys are staying at Lily's townhouse. Dan seemed in need of entertainment, so I invited him here … and then you were an ass," Nate concluded.

"_Dan_?" Chuck said. "Should I order a private room for the two of you to consummate this budding romance?" he asked sardonically.

Nate laughed in exasperation as he grabbed a drink from a passing wench. Chuck's eyes squinted in determination. "And what of your tired routine of following Serena around like a lovesick idiot?" he reproached. "She's not interested. Move on. Waldorf, on the other hand—"

"Not in the mood to discuss this at the moment," Nate cut in, his mouth clenching into a frown as he sipped his drink. "If you'll excuse me…"

Nate wandered off to join Dan at a card table, leaving Chuck in his former dissatisfied state.

With only a sly come-hither look, a courtesan was at Chuck's side. She was blonde, wearing tons of rouge and had a hefty bosom. As he whispered instructions in her ear, the courtesan smiled wickedly. Chuck sent her to task with a light slap on the romp. From across the room, he watched her lean over Dan, her cleavage practically spilling out of her corset. As all eyes turned to stare, no one noticed the courtesan slipping anything into Dan's drink… except for Chuck.

Chuck waited for Dan to take his first gulp and then signaled for his hat and cloak. He was curiously unmoved by the festivities around him. Besides, he had a very important appointment the next day.

* * *

"It's indecent," Blair protested from behind an ornate screen as Mary, Chuck's hired seamstress, sewed tirelessly.

"It's perfect," Chuck assured from his lounged position in Blair's private dressing room as he read the paper.

"Did I tell you that my mother invited Serena and the Humphreys to dinner tonight?" Blair grumbled.

"Did I tell you that I met your former best friend's new stepbrother?" Chuck countered.

"What?" Blair cried, slapping Mary away from her and peering around the screen. "When and where did this unlikely meeting take place?"

Glancing up from _The Times_, Chuck motioned for her to return to the business of dress alterations before he would answer her enquiries. Blair groaned but complied.

"Archibald brought along the younger Humphrey to my private soiree last night," Chuck finally responded, an edge of bitterness to his voice. "Of course, I did everything in my power to make Humphrey feel _welcome_." He closed the newspaper with an impatient flick and tossed it aside. "Mary, I asked you to alter a bodice, not to sew an entire wardrobe," he said, rubbing a hand over his face.

Chuck had to catch himself as Mary pulled Blair out from behind the screen. The dress was ethereal, made of cloudy white silk with a jewel embroidered gossamer overlay and princess cap sleeves. And as ordered, the bodice was now low and square cut, displaying Blair's bosom to perfection.

Chuck surveyed the dress up and down as he rose from the lounge and swaggered towards her. Keeping his eyes on Blair, he signaled to Mary.

"Leave," he said, his eyes now fixated on Blair's cleavage.

Mary scurried away. As soon as the door had closed behind her, Blair snapped her fingers in Chuck's face.

"How, exactly, did Nate meet the Humphreys when they've only just arrived?" she asked, throwing Chuck off guard. He didn't need to respond to the question, however, for the answer was quite obvious.

"Of course. Serena," Blair muttered, pouting slightly.

"Tut tut," Chuck said, lightly clucking her under the chin. "You and Serena must make amends posthaste. The last thing she needs is a reason to run to Nathaniel. For now, I shall teach you how to flirt."

"Flirt?" Blair said, coming out of her mood. "Please. I invented the art form," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Wit and beauty you have in abundance," Chuck clarified. "However, I wasn't referring to naughty banter. In fact…" He gave her breasts another glance over. "I would say the majority of flirting is done without the use of words."

"Again, am I trying to win a husband or become a dockside doxy?"

Chuck smirked.

"Nathaniel is oblivious. He sees you as an ice princess and not the sultry vixen that you truly are … or, at least, could be."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Then by all means, please awaken the sultry vixen, my lord."

"Gladly," Chuck taunted. "At Almack's, you'll ignore Nathaniel when you first arrive. Allow yourself to be swept up by the numerous suitors clamoring for an introduction. Nathaniel will be forced to hunt you down."

Blair giggled at the thought.

"When Nathaniel finally has you to himself, keep the interaction as brief as possible. The challenge is keeping his interest," Chuck instructed as if from a manual. "Mirror everything he does. If he sips his drink, you sip your drink. If he leans in to whisper…" Chuck said, doing as he instructed and leaning in. "Then, by all means, reciprocate. The goal is to establish intimacy in a small window of time."

"You have this down to a science," Blair said.

"You're talking and therefore spoiling the moment," Chuck warned, leaning away from her.

Cloaking herself in an air of seduction, Blair beckoned Chuck with her lashes and leaned into his space. Chuck mirrored her. As his breath puffed a curling tendril at her ear, warmth settled over Blair's body like she had had several flutes of champagne,

"And this is the most important part," Chuck proceeded in a murmur. "Whisper something alluring. Then as you leave, lightly brush yourself against his arm."

Laughing softly, Blair turned to whisper in his ear.

"You're the devil," she said as she delicately 'brushed' past him. She took a few steps and then twirled back around to face him. "Well?" she asked, arching a superior brow.

Chuck shrugged, appearing completely unfazed.

"It was a decent attempt," he assessed.

His wandering eyes betrayed him, however, as Blair sauntered back towards him. She reached out a hand, slowly running her fingers under the lapels of his grey riding jacket.

"Only decent?" she asked impishly, tilting her neck. "And how may I improve?"

Her breath caught as Chuck's finger traced a slow trail across her collarbone.

"Lesson's over," he rasped, his head lowering till his lips touched her neck. Blair's eyelids fluttered closed.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota hissed, the door crashing open.

Blair literally levitated and backed away from Chuck, who seemed just as startled.

"Miss Eleanor just arrive," Dorota berated, thrusting Chuck's hat and riding crop at him. "You out back door, now!" she barked, pushing him out of the room. A few moments later, she returned, holding Blair with scolding eyes. Blair stared back at her dubiously.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded sheepishly. "Help me change before my mother sees me."

* * *

A few hours later, Blair's jaw was hurting from grinding her teeth beneath her forced smile. Eleanor had warned her to be on her best behavior at dinner in front of their guests. Her mother had taught Blair many things, including to remain silent if one had nothing favorable to say. Blair had hardly contributed to the dinner conversation.

So there they were… the Waldorfs, the van der Woodsens and the latest additions… Daniel and Rufus Humphrey.

"More sherry, Daniel?" Eleanor offered from the head of the table.

Dan placed his hand over his empty goblet, waving away the servant who appeared with a decanter of wine.

"Er, no. Thank you," Dan declined, absently rubbing at his temple. "Wine doesn't agree with me these days. A touch of the mal de mer." Blair heard this and remembered Chuck's words from earlier. She could only imagine what Chuck had done at his soiree to make Daniel Humphrey feel _welcome_.

"Daniel is a very talented writer," Lily piped in, smiling at Rufus.

"Oh, how lovely," Eleanor replied automatically. "And what sort of writings do you do?"

"Political essays, mostly," Dan said, sitting up eagerly. "I hope to have a career in journalism—"

"A career?" Eleanor scoffed. "A young man of society needn't bother with such things."

Dan gaped at her for a moment.

"No, er, you're right. That is true," he conceded. "Men of property and wealth have the luxury of doing nothing while people less fortunate work their entire lives in order to have any food on the table, let alone twelve courses-"

"Have you written anything of late?" Serena smoothly interrupted.

Dan smiled self-consciously.

"Yes. I've been branching out into other areas. Satire, mainly."

"Satire?" Serena asked with a laugh. "What do you mean?"

Dan pondered this for a moment.

"Well," he began, looking up to the ceiling. "My latest essay, for instance, is … it's essentially a comical study that exposes the hypocrisy and absurdities of the London ton."

Several things happened at once. Serena could barely control her laughter. Rufus kicked his son under the table. Lily covered her mouth to conceal her own amusement. Blair shoved her plate away. Eleanor merely smiled and picked up her goblet.

"Sounds fascinating," she said pleasantly, sipping her wine.

Dinner ended rather abruptly after that incident. Dan excused himself, and as the party moved into the drawing room, Blair pulled Serena into the library across the hall.

"What now?" Serena said, crossing her arms in front of her. "You made it very clear today that you had no wish to see me."

"Yes, I did," Blair said. "But … after some careful consideration, I realized that I have no reason to be angry with you. Yes, I was hurt by your omission. However, I understand that you did not tell me because the knowledge of Nate's proposal to you would hurt me far worse."

"That is quite a change of heart for one day of contemplation," Serena noted dryly.

"My behavior yesterday was childish, I admit," Blair said. "And it made me realize how foolish I have been towards you and towards Nate. I know I must let go of my girlhood fantasies if I am to become the woman I want to be." Blair stepped closer, taking a dramatic pause. "Please do not turn away from your own happiness in fear of risking mine. You are my dearest friend. And … I wish you and Nate every happiness."

With that final sham of well wishes and maturity, Serena caved, embracing Blair and tearfully thanking her. Blair told her to return to the party so that she may have a moment to herself. As she stood in the shadows within the library doors, she scowled and watched as Serena swept Eleanor up into effortless conversation. Though she had successfully manipulated her best friend, the usual satisfaction did not follow.

"Did you have any suggestions on literature? Or perhaps a lamp so that I might scan the selection?"

As Blair recovered from fright and turned in anger, she could just make out the outline of Dan Humphrey with the minimal light spilling in from the hallway.

"Humphrey," Blair greeted.

Dan approached her. "You say my name like it's an insult," he said, not sounding in the least offended.

Blair smiled patiently. "Because I take pity on you for your obvious social awkwardness, a word of advice: Being an American will make you very unpopular in my circle, even more so than being an intellectual. Lurking and eavesdropping, however, are skills that you should further hone if you care to survive. Good evening."

A few moments after Blair's departure, Dan stood in the hallway scribbling in his pocket book. He tucked it away in his jacket before rejoining the party, careful to sit across the room from Blair Waldorf.


End file.
